


New York Looks A Lot Like Home

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning with Frankie surprising Zach at the airport on the day of his move to New York City with AJ & Tanner making appearances. I just sort of started writing. I don't know where this is going exactly, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Call Back: Frankie_

Hey Tanner, this is Frankie. When do you guys land and which airport?

 

_Call Back: Tanner_

Why don’t you ask Zach these things? Did he seriously forget?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I could, but I want to surprise him at the airport.

 

_Call Back: Tanner_

Oh…okay. I mean AJ’s already meeting us there…

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I figured. When and where though?

 

_Call Back: Tanner_

12:05 on Thursday at JFK. I forget the specifics, but you could probably ask AJ.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Thanks. I’ll ask him. Don’t tell Zach please. I want to surprise him.

 

_Call Back: Tanner_

Of course. See you Thursday.

 

**

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I was just talking to Tanner and he said you were meeting them at the airport on Thursday. I wanted to go along and surprise Zach there. Do you remember what gate it is?

 

_Call Back: AJ_

Terminal 5 at JFK on Thursday at 12:05. I was going to get a cab, did you want to share?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Yeah, that works. What time were you planning to leave?

 

_Call Back: AJ_

10:30, probably so we’re not late. Knowing airport traffic it’ll probably take at least an hour.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Sounds good. Your place at 10:30 on Thursday? Don’t tell Zach I’m coming. We can take 2 cars back. I want to take Zach to lunch or whatever before I have to go to the theater. The performance isn’t until 8 on Thursdays.

 

_Call Back: AJ_

Sounds great. I’m sure he’ll be excited to see you. You got all the tickets for Sunday night, right?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Yeah. You’re ready to go. I’ll see you Thursday morning!

 

_Call Back: AJ_

Yeah. See you then.

 

**

 

Frankie’s alarm went off at 9:00 on Thursday morning. He sighed as he sat up, picking his phone up from the nightstand. He smiled broadly when the phone started to vibrate a few seconds later with Zach’s picture requesting a facetime call. Frankie quickly accepted the request and Zach’s smiling face appeared on his phone screen. “Hey, love.”

 

“Hi, babe. Am I still going to see you today?”

 

“Definitely. I’m pretty busy, but maybe we can get coffee before my show?”

 

“Sounds great. I miss you.”

 

“I miss you, too, babe.”

 

“Okay, I just wanted to check in before we had to board the flight. Let me know about coffee later,” Zach said quickly as Frankie could hear his flight being called to board in the background.

 

“I will. I’ll see you today, I promise. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Zach said as he blew a kiss at his phone screen. “I’ll call you when I land.”

 

“Please do. See you later, my love.” With that Zach ended the facetime and Frankie crawled out of his bed. He fumbled around in the unlit room gathering clothes to wear to the airport including his TEAM ZACH shirt and a zip-front hoodie. He went into the bathroom and stripped down as he climbed into the shower and turned on the water.

 

Once Frankie had finished getting dressed it was already close to 10:00 so he zipped his hoodie and wrapped a scarf around his neck, adding his heavy winter coat on top and making sure he had his phone and wallet before heading outside, locking the door to his apartment behind him. He stopped at Starbucks for his usual iced coffee and made it to AJ’s apartment by 10:30. AJ was outside waiting for him when Frankie approached.

 

“Iced coffee in this weather?” he laughed, rubbing his hands together. “You’re nuts.”

 

“Iced coffee is a year-round beverage,” Frankie said indignantly. “Ready to go?”

 

“Yep. Have you talked to them yet?”

 

“Zach facetimed me from the airport before they boarded. I told him I was busy all day but we’d get coffee before my show. I think he bought it,” Frankie laughed as AJ hailed them a cab. When one finally pulled over, AJ directed the driver to JFK terminal 5 arrivals and they sped off towards Brooklyn.

 

“Tanner called to make sure I was still meeting them, too,” AJ said as the driver merged onto the expressway. “He seemed worried I’d bail and leave him to deal with the two of you alone.”

 

Frankie laughed. “No need to worry about that. No one’s allowed to come with us once we leave that airport,” he said with a smirk.

 

AJ’s face went red as Frankie continued to laugh. A few minutes later as they approached the airport, the driver eyed AJ in the rearview mirror. “Terminal 5, right?”

 

“Yeah,” AJ said quickly. “Arrivals.”

 

“Did you want me to wait for you?”

 

“You don’t need to. We’re going to need two cabs back anyway,” Frankie said as the driver made the turn towards Terminal 5. “What time is it?” Frankie wondered as he tried to dig for his phone.

 

“11:40,” AJ said, tucking his phone into his jacket pocket as he tightened his scarf. Frankie stopped attempting to extract his phone and tightened his scarf as well. The taxi came to a stop outside the arrivals entry a few moments later and they climbed out. Frankie paid the driver, even as AJ protested that they should split the cost.

 

“Stop it,” Frankie said as AJ continued to protest. AJ sighed reluctantly and they hurried into the building and out of the cold. “Don’t worry about it,” Frankie said again as he undid his scarf and coat, trying to make sure his underlying tee shirt was visible. “Okay, they’ll be down those escalators,” he said as he nodded in that direction. “You stay here or just where they can see you. I’m going to stand over there,” he added as he pointed, “where they can’t see me and you just tell me when they get to the bottom so I can catch him off-guard, okay?”

 

“What you want me to just nod at you or something?”

 

“Yeah that works,” Frankie said with a smile as he walked towards where he’d indicated. AJ shook his head with a small laugh and took his phone out as he waited. It was only a few minutes before the flight was announced to have landed. Another couple minutes and Zach was headed down the escalator with Tanner. AJ walked forward to meet them and nodded to Frankie in the process.

 

“AJ! Duuuuude,” Zach said excitedly, going in for the bro-hug.

 

“Hey, man!” AJ said as he stepped away. He winked at Frankie who approached quietly from behind before wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist and kissing his neck. AJ and Tanner laughed and went to grab Tanner’s luggage without another word.

 

“What the…?” Zach said spinning around in Frankie’s arms.

 

“Hey, babe,” Frankie said with a smile, keeping his arms around Zach’s middle.

 

Zach laughed and wrapped his arms tightly around Frankie’s shoulders, pulling Frankie against his chest. “I thought you were _busy_ all day.”

 

“Busy, spending the day with my boyfriend. Did I not specify that part? My bad,” Frankie hummed quietly as he snuggled against Zach’s chest.

 

Both of them were laughing quietly when Tanner and AJ wandered back towards them. They broke apart a few minutes later. “Hey, we’re going to head out…” Tanner said with a small smile.

 

“Wait. Did you know he was coming?” Zach asked, turning towards Tanner, but keeping an arm around Frankie’s back. His eyes shifted between the two a few times as he waited for a response.

 

“He might have said something about it…” Tanner mumbled with a grin. “You guys have a good day. We’ll see you tonight, Zach.” And without another word, Tanner and AJ left, both laughing to themselves.

 

“So you can tell them, but not me?” Zach asked turning back to Frankie with an air of mock anger.

 

“I wanted to surprise you, darling. Do you not enjoy this surprise?”

 

“It’s the best surprise I’ve ever had,” Zach laughed as he spoke and then shook his head as he linked their hands together and pulled Frankie with him towards the baggage carousels.


	2. Chapter 2

When they reached the carousel designated for Zach’s flight, Zach dropped Frankie’s hand and waited, watching carefully for his hot pink suitcase to make its way around to where they were standing. Once it reached them, Zach reached out and quickly pulled it off dropping it to the floor and extending the handle. Frankie grabbed the handle of Zach’s smaller bag and interlinked the fingers of their free hands as he pulled Zach towards the exit.

 

Halfway between the baggage carousel and the door, Zach froze, pulling on Frankie’s hand to stop him. Frankie turned around to face Zach. Zach’s face had contorted into something of a lost puppy expression which made Frankie’s expression soften and a smile quickly spread across his lips. “What is it, love?” Frankie whispered.

 

Zach smiled weakly and opened his arms. Frankie barely hesitated for a moment before stepping forward into the gesture and wrapping his arms around Zach’s waist, Zach’s arms falling comfortably around Frankie’s shoulders. “I missed you so much,” Zach mumbled as he inhaled deeply taking in the scent of Frankie’s hair as he held his thin frame tightly to his chest.

 

Frankie smiled against Zach’s chest and nuzzled his head there. “I missed you, too.”

 

After another moment of silence, with both of them clinging tightly to the other, Zach took another deep breath. “Frankie?” he mumbled as he exhaled.

 

“Hmm?” Frankie asked, looking up so their eyes could meet.

 

“I love you,” Zach said weakly.

 

Frankie smiled. “I love you, too. I’m so happy you’re here and staying.”

 

“Me, too,” Zach said, quietly, still staring into Frankie’s eyes intently. He smiled softly and started to lean forward to kiss Frankie, but Frankie pulled away before their lips could meet.

 

“There’s fans here. I saw a few before you landed.”

 

“I don’t care,” Zach said quietly, leaning his head towards Frankie’s again.

 

“What?” Frankie asked, pulling further away.

 

“I don’t care,” Zach repeated more firmly, trying to make clear his intent.

 

“What do you mean, Zach?”

 

“I don’t care that there are fans here, Frankie,” Zach said more seriously. “I love you. I missed you. I want to kiss you and I don’t care who sees it,” he continued loudly, seriously.

 

Frankie’s face went bright red and he very quickly pecked Zach on the lips before pulling away with a small smile. “I love you, too, you Froot Loop.”

 

“No, I really mean that, Frankie,” Zach said, completely serious, pulling Frankie back to him. “I love you and I missed you so much, and I honestly don’t care who sees or knows.” Then, he very pointedly pressed his lips to Frankie’s as if trying to prove a point. And Frankie froze for a moment, before melting into the kiss. Once Zach was satisfied that he’d proven that he didn’t care who saw them kissing in the airport, he relaxed a little, but the kiss didn’t stop. Zach’s tongue pleaded along Frankie’s lower lips until Frankie’s lips parted slightly and their tongues were exploring each other’s mouths in a slow lustful passion.

 

Eventually, Frankie broke the kiss and collapsed into Zach’s arms, panting for breath. His forehead pressed against Zach’s shoulder as he smiled wildly. Zach smiled and tried to catch his breath before pressing another light kiss to Frankie’s temple and looking around at the shocked faces staring at them from around the terminal. “How long do you think it’ll be before that’s online?” Zach asked with a nervous giggle.

 

“It probably already is,” Frankie said quietly as he looked around at the faces. Zach laughed more amusedly and held Frankie tightly to his chest. “Let’s go now, okay? You had your fun,” Frankie said, trying not to worry.

 

“I didn’t do that because it was fun,” Zach mumbled as Frankie stepped away from him.

 

“I know, babe. I get it.”

 

“I did it because I love you.” Zach mumbled quietly as Frankie’s hand linked with his again and they pulled Zach’s suitcases towards the exit.

 

“I know, baby. I understand.”

 

“I actually don’t think you understand, Frankie,” Zach said suddenly as they reached the line of taxis outside the door. “I missed you so much and the whole time I was flying here I was thinking about you. I love you so much and I want everyone to know. I don’t care what they think. I’m tired of hiding it and being secretive with everything. I. Love. You. And that’s all that should matter, isn’t it?”

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie said, staring at Zach’s face. He was searching for some hidden meaning behind Zach’s words, but there was nothing to find. “Maybe I don’t understand…”

 

Zach smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Frankie’s back again, pulling them together. “I love you. I missed you. And we’re together now. In every sense of that word. And I want the world to know, because hiding it is more work than it could ever be worth. What’s the point? Most of them know it already anyway.”

 

“So,” Frankie said, still searching Zach’s face for answers.

 

“So, we’re together now. Boyfriends, whatever word you want to use. I love you more than words could ever express and the world, and our fans especially deserve to know that. We’re happy (or at least I know I am), so they should be, too. What is the point in hiding the obvious? All it does is create more work for us. I love you, Frankie.” Zach tried to find the words to convey to Frankie just how serious he was, but it was proving difficult. Frankie continued to search his face for clues as if he almost didn’t want to allow himself to believe the words Zach was speaking.

 

“Okay,” Frankie said slowly, looking away towards the line of waiting taxis. “I think you’re probably hungry after that flight, yes? Let’s go get some food.”

 

“Frankie, please. Why don’t you believe me? What do I need to do?”

 

“I just can’t allow myself to believe that, Zach. We’ve talked about this for months and you’ve insisted that the world could never know about us and that our fans were better left in the dark and I just can’t trust that you won’t go right back to feeling that way as soon as all those pictures and videos from the airport hit the internet.”

 

“You know what. Let’s post one ourselves,” Zach said, pulling out his phone with an exasperated sigh. He snapped a selfie of the two of them and uploaded it to Instagram.

 

_ranceypants_

The best surprise ever was waiting on the other end of my flight. I get to spend the day with my best friend and I couldn’t be happier. #Zankie #Boyfriends #ImSerious #DeliriousAF #ZankieAF

 

“Do you believe me now?” Zach asked looking up from his phone after posting the picture.

 

“Maybe,” Frankie said with a small forced smile.

 

“You can tweet if you want,” Zach said slowly, searching for what would make Frankie believe just how serious he was about this.

 

“I can?” Frankie asked with a hopeful smile.

 

“Yes,” Zach said, nodding.

 

“What do you want me to say?”

 

“We can take another picture if you want? Or you can just say whatever you want.”

 

Frankie smiled more genuinely and took out his phone.

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

Surprised @ranceypants by meeting him at the airport. I’d say he enjoyed it. #ZankieAF [emojis]

 

As soon as the tweet posted, Zach favorited and retweeted it before kissing Frankie again and only then finally agreeing to get into a taxi and head towards the city.

 

Once they had loaded Zach’s luggage into the trunk, he took to twitter himself.

 

_@ranceypants_

@FrankieJGrande best surprise ever from the best boyfriend in the world. I love you. [emojis]


	3. Chapter 3

While the driver held the back door open for them, they discussed their destination. “You’re staying with me until Tanner goes home, right?” Frankie asked, as he crawled into the back seat of the cab.

 

“That’s the plan, yeah. So Tanner can have a bed to sleep on,” Zach said quickly as he crawled in after Frankie, immediately putting an arm around his shoulders once he sat down.

 

“Okay, so let’s take your luggage to my place then we can walk somewhere for lunch, okay?”

 

Zach nodded and buckled his seat belt. Once the driver had gotten back into the cab, Frankie gave his address and they set off towards the highway. The roads were congestion as they nearly always are in New York City, so the drive took a little over an hour.

 

Zach had his arm around Frankie’s shoulders the entire time as they both scrolled twitter on their phones watching the fan reaction. Most of the response was extremely positive, but there were of course those couple ‘fans’ that had to be negative about everything. Frankie taught Zach the art of unfollowing and muting in that moment and everything was perfect.

 

_@ranceypants_

In the back of a taxi heading back to @FrankieJGrande’s apartment so we can have lunch together. #PerfectDay

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

@ranceypants I missed you so much, but I love you even more. [emojis]

 

_@ranceypants_

@FrankieJGrande I missed you more and I love you most. No question. Not even up for debate.

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

@ranceypants why are we tweeting each other from the same taxi?

 

_@ranceypants_

@FrankieJGrande because we are apparently THOSE people. #CuteAF

 

They both laughed at their phones and the chaos they were causing before cuddling together and enjoying the rest of the drive in comfortable silence. As the taxi driver turned onto Frankie’s street, Zach pressed a kiss to the top of Frankie’s head. “Almost there,” he mumbled.

 

“You remember your way around already?”

 

“Only the important places,” Zach laughed. “Your apartment. The theater for Rock of Ages. Times Square.”

 

“Not even your own apartment?”

 

“It’s not mine. It’s AJ’s grandparents’ place and you know as well as I do that I’ll probably spend barely any time there,” Zach giggled as he kissed Frankie’s temple.

 

“Okay, true. I’m not letting you out of my sight unless I have to. I missed you too much.”

 

“Did you get us tickets for Sunday, by the way? I was meaning to ask.”

 

“Of course. You’re sitting with Ari and Mommy and a bunch of my friends that are coming.”

 

“Oh! Your sister’s coming? That’s exciting.”

 

“Yeah, she managed to get off so she and Mommy are going to be there. Nonna thought about flying up but decided not to since Mommy and Ari will only be here for about a day and a half.”

 

“And you got the tickets for your things next week, too, right?”

 

“Of course, Zach. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“What time do you have to be there tonight?”

 

“Why are you suddenly so concerned about all this?”

 

“I want to know when I have to find something to do with myself that doesn’t involve having my _gorgeous_ boyfriend next to me.”

 

Frankie laughed as the taxi stopped outside his building. “You are too much sometimes,” he said as Zach opened the door and climbed out. The driver got out and unloaded Zach’s luggage. Frankie paid again, even as Zach protested and then they walked into Frankie’s building. While they were waiting for the elevator they talked about their plans for the rest of the day.

 

“So we’ll take your stuff upstairs, then we can go find some lunch,” Frankie said quickly. “Then I guess it’s up to you what you want to do with the rest of the day. I have to be at the theater by 7. We don’t start until 8 on Thursdays.”

 

“Can we just get take-out and come back here for the rest of the day?” Zach asked with a sly smirk on his lips.

 

“Oh I do declare!” Frankie said in his Clarabelle Dupree voice.

 

“Please?” Zach whined. “I missed you so much.”

 

Frankie smiled. “I think that can be arranged.”

 

The elevator dinged open and they pulled Zach’s luggage inside. Frankie quickly closed the doors and pressed the button for his floor before wrapping himself around Zach the instant they were alone. He kissed Zach’s lips roughly and pressed his hips forward so Zach was pinned against the wall of the elevator. Zach growled at the lack of restraint and bit at Frankie’s lips. “Fuck, I missed you,” he whined needily.

 

Frankie growled in response. “I missed you, too.” The elevator dinged open on Frankie’s floor a moment later and Frankie immediately grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him down the hall and into his apartment. As soon as Frankie had closed and locked the door behind them, he grabbed both of Zach’s wrists and held them above his head as he forced Zach back against the door, reconnecting their lips with a deep intensity.

 

“Thought we were having lunch first,” Zach laughed as Frankie finally broke away to catch his breath. Frankie stared at him, with an incredulous expression. “I’m only joking,” Zach mumbled when he realized that Frankie thought he was serious. “This is much better than any meal New York has to offer by a long shot.” He then wrapped his arms around Frankie’s waist and lifted him into the air. Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach’s waist and Zach carried him to the bedroom that he still knew the location of even if it had been almost 2 months since he’d been in the apartment. Zach kicked the door open and dropped Frankie on the bed before he pounced on top of him and reconnected their lips.

 

Frankie’s hands found their way under Zach’s shirt and up his back, sending a shiver down Zach’s spine. “Your hands are freezing,” Zach whined pathetically, trying to shift away.

 

“My hands are always freezing. If you haven’t realized that by now, we have a problem.”

 

“I know. I know. I’m sorry,” Zach said, rolling off of Frankie’s body onto his back.

 

Frankie giggled and climbed on top of Zach, his knees pinning Zach’s hips in place. “Did my cold hands ruin the moment?” he asked in a low growl, bending down to nibble at Zach’s neck.

 

“Only for a moment,” Zach said hungrily, tilting his head to expose more of the skin on his neck for Frankie’s lips to find. Frankie made quick work of removing every hint at clothing from both of their bodies before opening the top drawer of his nightstand. Zach flipped over so he was on his stomach and wiggled his ass at Frankie while giggling excitedly.

 

Frankie laughed and slapped Zach’s ass. “You are ridiculous,” he mumbled, leaning down to press a kiss to the back of Zach’s neck. He made quick work of stretching Zach’s tight hole wide enough, his tongue and fingers working some sort of magic there while Zach moaned loudly into the pillows and continued to wiggle his hips excitedly. Frankie used his teeth to unwrap a condom which he quickly rolled onto himself before coating his length in lube and carefully pushing forward until he was completely buried inside Zach’s ass. “Happy now?” he whispered playfully by Zach’s ear as he bit at it gently.

 

Zach groaned in response and moved his hips slightly. “Yes, but move. Please, Frankie.”

 

Frankie smirked and began carefully rotating his hips. Zach’s groans grew louder as Frankie continued to move, gaining a steady rhythm. Eventually, Frankie’s movements grew more erratic until there was no sense to any of the motion and they both came undone together. Frankie filled the condom inside Zach and Zach made a mess of Frankie’s comforter. Frankie collapsed on top of Zach’s back until they both caught their breath. He pulled himself out of Zach and pulled the condom off, tying it in a knot before tossing it into the trashcan. Zach flipped onto his back and Frankie laughed as his head landed on Zach’s chest. “Okay, well, you’ve successfully guaranteed that I need to do laundry today. I guess we’re staying here. I can call for delivery. What do you want for lunch?”

 

Zach laughed as his hand began gently tracing circles on Frankie’s back. “Doesn’t matter to me. Get whatever you want. I’ll get this comforter off so you can wash it.”

 

Frankie smiled and got up from the bed. “I’ll go order food and get your bags. You get the comforter off and bring it out so I can wash it.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Zach?” Frankie called from his bedroom.

 

“Bathroom,” Zach grumbled from where he was about to brush his teeth.

 

Frankie poked his head around the corner. “You still aren’t wearing any clothes,” he remarked with a smirk, stepping into the room.

 

“You keep it warm enough in your apartment that I don’t have to, and I’m not complaining, are you?” Zach glanced away from the mirror. Frankie was standing in the doorway fully clothed with a scarf already around his neck.

 

“Not at all,” Frankie laughed, leaning across the distance to kiss Zach quickly. “But, I need to go or I’ll be late. This is for you,” he said, holding out a silver key on a pink keychain which he dropped into Zach’s hand. “Don’t lose that.”

 

“Did you really just give me the key to your apartment?” Zach stared wide-eyed at Frankie for a moment before examining the key in his hand.

 

“Of course. You can’t very well stay here long-term if you don’t have one. Just don’t lose it. I’ll see you when I get home after the show. Have fun with your friends tonight.” He kissed Zach again, before turning around and walking towards the front door.

 

Frankie got to the door and pulled his coat from the closet there. Once his arms were through the sleeves he opened the door before he remembered one more thing he needed to tell Zach before he left. He turned around and to his surprise, Zach was already rushing towards him, still entirely naked. Frankie couldn’t help but laugh at the way Zach’s half-hard cock was flopping around as he moved.

 

“I love you,” Zach said quickly, wrapping his arms around Frankie and kissing him deeply. “Just wanted you to know.”

 

Frankie smiled as Zach stepped away with a sheepish grin on his face. “I love you, too, baby,” he cooed, grabbing Zach’s hand in his. “I just wanted to make sure you knew to lock the door before you go out and when you want to come back, that key will do all the locks you need, okay?”

 

Zach nodded and spun the key around his finger a few times. “Thanks,” he mumbled a couple seconds later.

 

Frankie smiled and kissed Zach again quickly before turning around and opening the door. “Go put some clothes on and have fun with your friends, Zach. I’ll be home around 11:30, but don’t think you have to be back if you guys want to go out tonight. I’ll be here. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Zach said shyly. “Have an amazing show tonight. I’ll see you later.”

 

Frankie smiled and finally slipped out the door, closing it behind himself.

 

Zach stayed where he was smiling at the back of the door for a long moment, before he turned around with a smirk and headed back towards the bathroom. He finally got around to brushing his teeth and just as he was about to step into the shower his phone went off with a call from Tanner. “What’s up, dude?” Zach asked, answering the call and stepping back into Frankie’s bedroom to get away from the noise of the running water.

 

“Where are you? AJ and I were just thinking about dinner. Have you eaten?”

 

“I’m still at Frankie’s. I was about to get in the shower. But yeah, dinner sounds good. I haven’t eaten since right after we got here this afternoon.” He laughed to himself. “Well, I haven’t eaten _food_ since then.”

 

“Zaaaach, Duuuuude. I did _not_ need to know that.” Tanner made a noise that almost sounded like gagging as Zach laughed at his own joke.

 

“I’m sorry, bro. Alright so when and where on the dinner front?”

 

“Can you meet us at Planet Hollywood in Times Square at 8:30?”

 

“Yeah, no problem. I just gotta get in the shower and get dressed then I’ll be there.”

 

“Alright, you do that, dude. We’ll see you there. And no more talking about your sex-life, please.” He made the gagging noise again as the phone line clicked dead.

 

Zach laughed heartily before shrugging and walking back into the bathroom. Just as he was about to step into the shower, his phone went off again. This time his mother was calling him. He sighed and reached to turn off the water, resigning to the fact that he may _not_ get to shower before dinner after all.

 

“Hey Ma, what’s going on?”

 

“You didn’t call me when you got there? Is everything alright?” she asked. Her words were rushed and she sounded worried.

 

“Oh shoot, sorry Ma. Yeah, everything’s great. Frankie was actually at the airport when we got there with AJ. I’ve been spending the day with him. I’m still at his apartment, but he left for his show. I was about to get a shower and head to dinner with AJ and Tanner.”

 

“Oh, that’s nice. Okay, as long as everything’s alright.”

 

“Yeah Ma. Everything’s great. We even told our fans about us today. They’re really excited.”

 

“Your father did say something had twitter all riled up earlier.”

 

Zach laughed. Twitter was a mess after they’d taken those pictures together at the airport, of course, his dad noticed. “Yeah, we took a couple selfies at the airport and things that’s all. Alright, well I need to get ready for dinner. I’m meeting them at 8:30.”

 

“Oh, alright. Have fun,” his mother said curtly.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t talk longer, Ma. I’ll call you tomorrow or something. Have a good night. Tell Dad and Pizzle I say hi, alright?”

 

“Okay, Zachary. Have a good night.”

 

“I love you,” Zach said, trying to repair the situation.

 

“I love you, too, Zachary. Goodbye.”

 

“Bye Ma,” he said, hanging up the phone. He was sitting on the edge of Frankie’s bed which was still without a comforter. He looked down at himself and laughed. He hadn’t had clothes on since just after they got to Frankie’s apartment earlier in the afternoon. It was too much work to put them back on when he knew they’d be right back off. “I’m a mess,” he said to himself as he walked back into the bathroom.

 

He figured if he did this right he could still have time to shower before he had to leave, so he turned the water back on and stared at himself in the mirror for a long moment. Once he was standing under the falling water, it was almost as if the time was completely forgotten because, the last time he was in this shower was mid-November and he _definitely_ hadn’t been alone. Frankie had been there and Frankie had fucked Zach standing with his hands against that cold wall under that gentle stream of water until Zach had coated the floor in a hot sticky mess. The thought of the things that had happened in that shower were enough to make Zach’s cock hard for the _fourth_ time since he landed in New York City, but unfortunately for him, his boyfriend wasn’t around to solve the problem this time.

 

Zach sighed and wrapped his hand around his hard cock and stroked. Sure, this was how he’d spent his time the past few weeks in Florida when he didn’t have Frankie there, but after the afternoon they’d just spent together it wasn’t the same. Zach tried to make do with the memories in his mind of the last time he’d been in that shower and he reminded himself that Frankie would be there again in a few hours. He stroked himself through his climax, then sighed and quickly washed his hair before getting out of the shower and wrapping a towel around his waist.

 

He picked up his phone from the counter and realized it was already 8:02. He sighed and walked back into Frankie’s room to get dressed as quickly as possible. When he was finally walking out of the building it was 8:26. He was going to be late, so he called Tanner.

 

“Hey, where are you? We just got here…”

 

“Sorry, bro. My mom called after I hung up with you. I’m just leaving Frankie’s. Give me like 15, 20 minutes. You can get seated a while if you want. Sorry.”


	5. Chapter 5

Zach looked at his phone after he’d finished eating and was waiting for his check. He scrunched up his face as he thought over the possible plans for the night.

 

“Dude, what’s your problem?” AJ asked suddenly when he noticed Zach’s expression.

 

“What are you guys doing tonight?”

 

“I don’t know,” AJ said slowly.

 

“Okay, well Frankie won’t be home until 11:30…”

 

“Is this going to be a constant thing, dude?”

 

“What?”

 

“Ever since you landed, you’ve spent all your time with him and now he’s all you’ve talked about the whole time we’ve been here,” AJ said exasperated.

 

“He’s all you talked about on the whole flight, too,” Tanner added.

 

“He’s my boyfriend. I like spending time with him,” Zach said defensively.

 

“We noticed,” Tanner commented.

 

“Why is that a problem?”

 

“It’s not. You just make everything about him. Why don’t you like do stuff for yourself or whatever? I don’t know, man,” AJ rambled.

 

“Just say it, dude,” Zach said crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

 

“It just seems like you don’t care about your friends anymore, bro. And it’s all since this afternoon. We texted you all day and you never responded…”

 

“We were…busy,” Zach said quietly.

 

“Doing what?” AJ asked quickly.

 

Tanner’s eyes went wide. “You don’t want to know, dude. You really don’t want to know.”

 

“What?” AJ asked, turning to Tanner.

 

“When I called him…”

 

“I was having sex with my boyfriend god damn it. Is that a crime?” Zach asked much louder than he had planned.

 

“No…” AJ said quietly.

 

“Then, what the fuck is your problem?” Zach demanded.

 

“All day…” AJ mumbled, seemingly unable to find his voice or train of thought.

 

“Yes,” Zach said, nodding with wide eyes. “Obviously. I haven’t seen him since he flew back to New York on the 26th…”

 

“And you just…just…” AJ’s voice dropped off. “… _have sex_ …” he mumbled the words under his breath like it was some sort of secret. “…all day…I mean…how? I don’t understand.”

 

“He fucked me. I fucked him. We sucked each other’s dicks. I did myself in the shower after he left. And I’m sure there’ll be more tonight when I get back to his apartment…” Zach said as if it was nothing to just throw his entire sex life out at the dinner table. What he didn’t realize was the waiter had come back with their checks in the middle of his rant. When he looked up and realized, his face went red and he giggled to himself as he took the check he was handed and handed it back with his card.

 

“Wait…what?” AJ said again once the waiter was out of earshot. “He _fucked_ you? Like you had…fuck no. What the fuck dude? Why? I mean it’s one thing…but no.”

 

Tanner’s eyes went wide and stared between his friends. “What the fuck you guys? I don’t want to hear about this! I don’t want to know what happens in Zach and Frankie’s bed at night. Fuck no. I do NOT need to know the ins and outs of gay sex. NO THANK YOU.”

 

Zach seemed to be oblivious to Tanner’s voice as he continued his detailed explanation of his afternoon to AJ. “Yes, he fucked me. That does happen and it’s actually my favorite, but he likes when I fuck him, so we do both and we’re both happy. It’s perfect.”

 

“You _like_ that? But…but, duuuuude.”

 

“It hurt like fuck the first couple times, but it’s amazing now. Totally worth it.”

 

“This is the least appropriate dinner conversation in history!” Tanner said as the waiter brought their cards back.

 

“Have good night,” the waiter said casually as he walked away from their table as quickly as he could.

 

The boys signed their receipts and calculated their tips before getting to their feet and pulling their jackets on. The conversation dropped off until they were back on the streets. Zach pulled the collar of his jacket up against the harsh winter wind as they walked towards AJ’s apartment. “Where are we going, though?” Zach asked once they’d moved away from the exit.

 

“Let’s just go get trashed. It’s the only right way to spend your first night in the city,” AJ laughed.

 

“Uh,” Zach stopped walking. “You guys go ahead…I’ll just go back to Frankie’s…”

 

AJ laughed and Tanner put his arm around Zach’s shoulders. “That was a joke, Rance. It’s what we like to call sarcasm,” AJ said through his laughter.

 

“Oh. What do you actually want to do then?”

 

“Let’s just go out. We can hang at the club near my place. It’ll be a good time. Plenty of cute girls hang out there,” AJ said, nodding at Tanner.

 

Zach made a face, but sighed and agreed to hang out with his bros for another couple hours. They walked to the club and went inside. There were immediately girls all over the three of them. Zach pushed them all away immediately, glad that he could finally just tell them he was taken and move on. It wasn’t until one girl came up asking for a selfie and telling him that she was so happy he and Frankie were actually together that he started to actually enjoy his time at the club. He spent most of the night hanging out with that girl and talking about their mutual love for Frankie though he was a little more careful not to divulge too much information to her than he had been at the dinner table with his bros. After a couple hours of chatting with the fan, he looked at his phone and saw a missed text from Frankie which he opened immediately.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I just got home. I guess you’re out with your friends. Let me know when you’ll be back. Love you.

 

Zach smiled at his phone and then looked at the time. It was already just after midnight. “Hey, it was really nice talking to you, but I think I’m going to get going. I have to find my friends and let them know. Have a great night!” he said to the girl he’d been talking to, as he slid his phone back into his pocket.

 

“Thanks!” she said happily getting to her feet and wandering towards the dance floor.

 

Zach’s eyes scanned the crowd until they locked on AJ and Tanner dancing with a few girls near each other on the opposite side of the club. He sighed and made his way towards them. “Hey,” he said loudly behind AJ’s ear. AJ spun around to face him.

 

“Oh, hey Zach. Saw you chatting up that girl at the bar…”

 

Zach laughed. “She’s a fan. Super sweet girl. But anyway. I’m gonna head out. I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Have fun,” he said eyeing the girl who AJ had turned away from.

 

“Oh, we will. You, too, I guess…” AJ said, looking around for the girl Zach had been with. “Are you going back to Frankie’s?”

 

“Obviously. Boyfriend, remember?”

 

AJ laughed and shook his head. “I just can’t get it through my head that Zach Rance is now a tied down man. Always thought you’d be single for life.”

 

Zach laughed and slapped his friend’s arm. “Alright, dude. Well, I’m out. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

 

“Go enjoy his dick in your asshole or what the fuck ever you two do…” AJ turned around quickly and went back to dancing with the girl waiting for him.

 

Zach pursed his lips and shook his head but he turned and quickly left after waving to Tanner. Once he was back out in the cold winter air he pulled out his phone and quickly typed a message to Frankie.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I’m leaving this club out by AJ’s place now. I’ll be there in like 20 minutes. Love you.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

What club were you at?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I don’t even know. Some random place near AJ’s apartment. I literally just sat at the bar and talked to one of our fans for like 2 hours. It was ridiculous. AJ and Tanner are mad at me because I talk about you all the time or something.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Aw, babe. Hurry here. I’ll make your night more exciting, promise. [emojis]

 

_Call Back: Zach_

I don’t doubt it. [emojis]

 

Zach smiled as he tucked his phone back into his pocket and hurried off towards Frankie’s apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

When Zach reached Frankie’s building, he instinctively reached for his phone, but smiled when he felt the key ring in his pocket instead. He pulled it out with a smile and spun in on his finger as he approached the door. He opened the door and walked through the lobby. It was strange to be entering the building alone, but it made him happy. He got to the elevator and pressed the button and pulled his gloves and hat off as he waited for the elevator to arrive. The doors opened with a loud ding after a few minutes and Zach stepped inside, quickly pressing the button for Frankie’s floor as he undid his scarf and jacket.

 

The doors dinged open again and Zach stepped out and set off down the hallway towards Frankie’s apartment. When he reached the door, he tried it first and found it locked. He smirked to himself and pulled out his key and unlocked the door before carefully pushing it open, attempting to make as little noise as possible. He successfully got inside and hung his coat in the closet without notice. He could hear the television on in the living room and he smiled to himself as he kicked his shoes off before walking down the hallway quickly.

 

Frankie was sitting on the sofa watching some sappy romance on the television when Zach arrived and that only served to further Zach’s amusement at the situation. He bit his lips trying not to laugh as he approached the sofa. When he was almost there he cleared his throat which cause Frankie to jump and shriek. Zach laughed loudly before tackling Frankie on the sofa and coating his face with kisses. “I missed you,” he said through the giggles.

 

“That was the longest 5 ½ hours of my life. You don’t even know,” Frankie sighed as he crawled into Zach’s lap and nuzzled his face against Zach’s chest.

 

“How was your show?”

 

“Alright. It’s so weird that it’s going to be over on Sunday.”

 

“I’m sure,” Zach nodded, kissing Frankie’s temple lightly.

 

“How was…whatever you did with AJ and Tanner? What did you even do?”

 

Zach laughed as his hand began running up and down Frankie’s back. “Had dinner at Planet Hollywood then went to that club I just came from. My mom also called, because apparently I was too distracted by your dick to remember to call her when I got here.”

 

“Ooops. Sorry,” Frankie laughed, not sounding sorry at all.

 

“Please don’t be. I’ll happily be distracted by your dick for the rest of my life.”

 

Frankie laughed loudly and snuggled into Zach’s arms with a contented sigh. “I’m so glad I get to come home to this all weekend.”

 

“You get me forever, babe. You act like you think I’m going to disappear when Tanner leaves.”

 

“I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel real having you here for so long.”

 

“Well, you should probably get used to it. I promise it’s real. You won’t have to miss me anymore,” Zach said with a smile.

 

“I know. I just haven’t gotten used to it yet.”

 

“Maybe another round of fucking in your bed will help?” Zach suggested with a wink.

 

“Oh my God, Zachary.”

 

“Oh. Did you not…I’m sorry,” Zach said looking down sadly.

 

“Zach, no,” Frankie said suddenly, putting a hand under Zach’s chin to bring their eyes to meet. “That is not why I said that.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I’m just surprised. I’ve never seen you like this before. It’s like you can’t get enough today. I’m not complaining in any way. I could never get enough of you. It makes me very happy that you’re feeling the same today.”

 

Zach smiled and kissed Frankie suddenly, pushing him backwards on the couch. “I wish the condoms and lube weren’t so far away, I’d just fuck you right here,” he growled.

 

“Do you not know me at all?” Frankie said with a wicked grin. He opened the drawer of his coffee table and reached to the back pulling out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube which he set on top of the table before his hand returned to Zach’s hair as Zach’s lips played at his neck.

 

“My little sex kitten, I should have guessed,” Zach mused, sitting back so he could pull his shirt over his head. Zach took complete control of the situation, removing all of the clothing from not only himself but Frankie, too in short order. They were kissing, Zach hovering over Frankie’s body, when the thought came to him. “Can we try something different?”

 

Frankie growled. “What did you have in mind, love?”

 

“I want you on top of me, but I want to fuck you, is that possible?”

 

Frankie nodded. “You want me to ride you?”

 

Zach growled and kissed Frankie roughly. “Can you do that? I didn’t know. I mean…”

 

Frankie smiled. “Yes, love. That’s completely possible. Lay down,” Frankie instructed, standing up and picking up the lube.

 

“No,” Zach said quietly as Frankie opened the bottle, reaching for it quickly.

 

“What?”

 

“I want to play with you, please? I like making you happy,” Zach said with a shy smile.

 

Frankie smirked and handed Zach the bottle, grabbing a condom from the box. He set the condom next to Zach’s head on the sofa and crawled on top him, one knee on either side of Zach’s hips, pinning him in place. Frankie leaned forward over, Zach’s chest, connecting their lips briefly and rubbing their hard cocks together between their bodies. Zach growled when Frankie broke the kiss. Frankie’s lips and teeth moved to Zach’s neck as Zach’s arms reached around Frankie’s back, opening the bottle of lube and coating three of his fingers.

 

His fingers found Frankie’s opening without visual aid and two of them slipped easily inside, immediately stretching the hole wider open before being joined by the third finger. As he stretched Frankie, Frankie sucked his neck until they were both confident there would be a mark there in the morning. Frankie pulled away with a satisfied smack of his lips just as Zach’s fingers found his prostate. He growled loudly as Zach pulled his fingers out and reached for the condom.

 

“Fuck, Zach.” Frankie growled.

 

“That’s the plan, actually,” Zach laughed, ripping the condom open as Frankie sat back to give him access to their cocks. Zach rolled the condom onto his own and coated it in the lube before leaning backwards. “I’m all yours,” he said with a wink.

 

“It’s been so long since I’ve done it like this,” Frankie mumbled climbing over Zach’s stiff cock until he could reach behind himself to line it up at his entrance. He groaned loudly as he sat back on Zach’s length until it was completely inside of him. “This feels amazing,” he moaned.

 

“FUCK!” Zach shouted as Frankie started moving up and down on his cock. “This is perfect. Why didn’t we do this sooner?” he growled.

 

“I didn’t know if you’d like it,” Frankie mused as he bounced rhythmically on Zach’s cock.

 

“ _Like_ it? Frankie, I fucking love this, oh my God,” he groaned.

 

Frankie laughed and continued. “Are you close yet, my love?” he asked a few minutes later.

 

“Nearly,” Zach moaned as he reached for Frankie’s dick. He held his hand almost still so that as Frankie bounced his weight on Zach’s dick, he was also fucking Zach’s hand, pulling himself closer to edge. A few minutes later and they both came. Frankie coated Zach’s hand and stomach with his hot white mess. He stopped the movements for a moment until they both were able to take a breath then Frankie crawled off of Zach.

 

Zach removed the condom from his own cock and tied it in a knot. Frankie took it from him and dropped it in the kitchen trashcan while getting a damp paper towel which he used to wipe off Zach’s stomach and hand, before crawling onto the couch and cuddling into his arms while pulling the blanket off the back and covering them both with it.

 

“We need to be more experimental,” Zach said quietly a few minutes later. “That was amazing.”

 

Frankie smiled. “That was only the beginning. I didn’t know if you were ready to try new things yet. But I’m very excited about it.”

 

“Frankie, I’m ready for everything. Anything. I would try anything once for you. As long as it means I get to be with you in every possible way, then I’m here for it. I fucking love you.”

 

“I love you, too, baby,” Frankie cooed into Zach’s chest.


	7. Chapter 7

They spent Friday much as they spend Thursday. Except they might have been a little more _exciting_ their choices of location throughout the day. Zach went out to a club with AJ an Tanner again while Frankie was performing and left even earlier than the night before, getting back to Frankie’s apartment at almost the same time as Frankie did.

 

When Frankie woke Saturday morning, curled into Zach’s side in the middle of his bed, there was a large smile spread across his face. He looked at the time and sighed loudly. It was Saturday so he had _two_ shows to perform in and the first one started in just over two hours. He grumbled to himself as he rolled away from Zach and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He quickly scrolled through his twitter notifications and caught up on Instagram before unplugging the phone and holding it out to take a selfie of him and still sleeping Zach.

 

[picture]

_frankiejgrande_

I’ve missed waking up to this so much. My BOYFRIEND is the cutest human on the planet, isn’t he? Love him so much. [emojis] @ranceypants #zankie

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

I still can’t believe I get to wake up like this every morning. #LuckiestManAlive @ranceypants #Zankie [picture – link]

 

Frankie pressed a kiss to Zach’s forehead and climbed out of bed. He started digging around finding clothes to wear to the theater and just as he was about to step into the bathroom, Zach’s eyes opened with a groggy moan. “What are you doing?” he asked sleepily.

 

“I have to get ready. Two shows today,” Frankie said with a smile. “You don’t need to get up if you don’t want. You’re free to just sleep all day in fact.”

 

Zach rolled back over and Frankie walked into the bathroom to get ready for the day. By the time he emerged again, Zach was sitting up on the bed with his phone out, typing quickly. “What’s going on?” Frankie asked, slightly amused by the frantic movements of Zach’s fingers.

 

“Hmm?” Zach asked, glancing up at Frankie quickly, before going back to his phone until what he saw registered with his brain and he dropped the phone and smirked as he looked back up at Frankie who was standing in the middle of the room, naked, drying his hair with a towel.

 

Frankie laughed at the look on Zach’s face as he dropped the towel and bent over to find a pair of underwear, but before he could manage that, Zach’s arms were around his waist pulling him upright as his lips found Frankie’s neck. “You are so gorgeous. I can’t handle it. How am I so lucky?” Zach mumbled roughly.

 

Frankie smirked and whirled around in Zach’s arms, kissing him quickly. “I think I’m the lucky one, actually.” Frankie quickly slipped out of Zach’s arms and got himself dressed before going into the bathroom to start his make-up. Zach followed him in a moment later and kissed his cheek before starting to brush his teeth. “So, what are your plans for day?” Frankie asked as he was doing his eyeliner.

 

“Cody and Paul are supposed to be coming up to the city later on. We’ll probably all go hang out tonight. I was just texting AJ to see what they’re up to before that, but I don’t think they’re awake yet. After last night, I’m not surprised. They were both pretty far gone and going further when I left to come back here.”

 

Frankie laughed and kissed Zach’s cheek carefully. “Okay, well I need to go. I probably won’t be back between shows but you can come get dinner with me if you want.”

 

“Text me. If I’m not busy, I definitely will. Have a good day. I love you,” Zach said after spitting out his toothpaste.

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie said as he pulled his hat on and headed for the door.

 

Zach ended up spending most of the day, curled up on Frankie’s couch watching television and scrolling twitter on his phone. Just when Mean Girls ended for the third time, his phone went off on the coffee table. Zach rubbed his eyes and reached out to look at it. There was an incoming facetime request from Frankie, so he answered and blinked at the screen a few times.

 

“Well, hello there sleepy head. Still on my couch watching Mean Girls?”

 

Zach nodded and smiled. “Ready for dinner then?”

 

Frankie smiled. “Yeah. I have to go do the stage door then we can eat. You can pick.”

 

“I don’t even know what there is…”

 

“How about you just meet me at Starbucks and we’ll figure it out together, okay?”

 

“Okay, the one you always go to near the theater?”

 

“Yeah. Is that alright?”

 

“That’s fine, babe. I’ll get ready and meet you there in a little bit.”

 

“Sounds great. I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

Frankie blew a kiss at Zach through the phone and Zach did the same in return before they both ended the call. Zach stretched and yawned loudly as he got to his feet, reaching for the remote to turn off the television at he did.

 

_@ranceypants_

Spent my afternoon watching Mean Girls on my boyfriend’s couch. Now to go meet him for Starbucks. [emojis]

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

@ranceypants I’m supposed to be taking pictures with fans, but I’m tweeting you about our Starbucks date instead. Love you. [emojis]

 

_@ranceypants_

@FrankieJGrande go tend to the masses, babe. I’ll be there when you get done. See you soon. Love you, too. [emojis]

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

@ranceypants we’re the cutest. See you soon, my love. [emojis]

 

Zach laughed and wandered back into Frankie’s bedroom where he started to get ready to head out for the day. A while later once he was all bundled up in his new winter attire, he headed out of the apartment towards the elevator.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

About to get on the elevator. Be there soon. Don’t rush though. I can wait.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Okay, love. You locked the door, right?

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Of course. See you soon. Love you.

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

I love you, too.

 

Zach smiled at his phone as he shoved it back into his coat pocket and pulled on his gloves before heading out into the cold. The walk wasn’t very far, but in the below freezing temperatures of New York in January it felt like forever. Once he got to Starbucks he pulled off his gloves and pulled his phone back out as he got into line.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

Just got to Starbucks. I’m going to order mine a while. Do you want me to order for you?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Would you? I just left the theater. I’ll be there in a couple minutes.

 

_Call Back: Zach_

What you usually get, yeah?

 

_Call Back: Frankie_

Yeah. Thanks, babe. Love you.

 

Zach smiled and tucked his phone away as he stepped up to order. By the time Frankie arrived, Zach was sipping his hot drink in one hand and holding Frankie’s iced one in the other. He handed the cup to Frankie and they hugged each other with their free arms and share a quick kiss before Zach set his drink down to pull his gloves back on. “So where are we going?” he asked Frankie as he picked his rink back up.

 

“Well what are you hungry for?”

 

“Can we just do Chipotle or is that cheating?”

 

“No that’s perfect. I don’t have a whole lot of time between shows.”

 

“I saw one right down the block, didn’t I?”

 

“Yep, let’s go,” Frankie said, grabbing Zach’s free hand with his and pulling him out the door.

 

After they finished their dinner Frankie looked at the time on his phone and sighed. “I have to go.”

 

“Okay, babe. You’ll be amazing. You always are.”

 

“Thank you, my love. I’ll see you tonight.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE! This this the last chapter.

_@ranceypants_

@FrankieJGrande doesn’t know it yet, but tonight’s going to be fun.

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

@ranceypants What’s that supposed to mean? I just got off stage…

 

_@ranceypants_

@FrankieJGrande turn around you froot loop.

 

Frankie spun on the spot to find Zach standing in the doorway to his dressing room with a smug grin and open arms. Frankie ran and buried his face in Zach’s chest. “Who let you in?”

 

“The security guard outside remembered me from November,” Zach said quietly as Frankie pulled him out the way as the guys he shared the dressing room with started rolling in. Frankie kissed Zach before wiggling out of his arms are starting to get ready to go outside.

 

Both of the other guys left for the night before Frankie was quite ready and Zach jumped at the opportunity. He quietly closed the door and turned the lock. Frankie heard the click and whirled around to find Zach stalking towards him with hungry eyes.

 

“Zach,” he breathed when they met halfway across the room. “There’s people…outside…waiting for me…”

 

“I know. They can wait a couple extra minutes. I promise.”

 

Frankie groan and nibbled at Zach’s lips. “But I just got my coat on…”

 

“That isn’t what needs to come off darling, or did you forget how this works,” Zach giggled dropping to his knees in front of Frankie, reaching out to undo his pants. Licking his lips, longingly at the wait.

 

Once Zach had Frankie’s cock free of his pants, Frankie couldn’t find his voice to complain again. Zach’s mouth wrapped gently around the swollen organ, sucking lightly. It didn’t take long, because Zach had developed his skills over the months. Frankie came hard down Zach’s throat. He swallowed, licking his lips as he got back to his feet and tucked Frankie’s cock away and redid his pants. “Zach,” Frankie breathed again as Zach’s arms engulfed him.

 

Frankie’s hand touched the bulge in Zach’s pants, but Zach’s hand caught his quickly. “Don’t worry about me, babe. I’m going to fuck you into your mattress when we get home. Or maybe in the kitchen again. Or that dining room table.”

 

“Maybe all three,” Frankie suggested, unlocking the door and pulling Zach into the hall towards the door that led outside. Zach growled and followed Frankie outside. There was a brief confusion but soon Frankie settled into signing autographs and taking selfies with fans. A few people even asked Zach to be in their pictures or sign whatever they were holding out for Frankie which he happily did. He even kissed Frankie’s cheek in a couple of the pictures and held his hand almost the entire time. Once Frankie had signed the last autograph, he squeezed Zach’s hand, kissed him once and waved to the fans still watching as they set off towards his apartment.

 

Once they were a couple blocks away and waiting at a traffic crossing, Zach put his arm around Frankie’s back and pressed his lips against Frankie’s ear. “Which one first?” he asked seductively.

 

“What about the shower? I should really get this make-up off.”

 

“I can do the shower,” Zach hummed as he kissed Frankie’s cheek.

 

“I love you so much,” Frankie mumbled as he grabbed Zach’s hand and pulled him across the street. They crossed the lobby of Frankie’s apartment building quickly and the elevator arrived only a moment after they’d pressed the button.

 

Zach pulled Frankie inside and pressed the button for their floor. It hit him at that moment that he’d already begun thinking of this as _their_ home, not Frankie’s apartment anymore and it made him smile. He wasn’t even officially living there, but he had a key to the front door and he’d spend all his time there if Frankie let him, which Zach didn’t think Frankie could say ‘no’ to him anymore after all that had happened between them in the past few days. “Frankie,” Zach whispered against his ear as they waited for the doors to open.

 

“Hmm?” he asked looking up at Zach’s face from where he was curled into Zach’s chest.

 

“I was just thinking…”

 

“Be careful doing that.”

 

Zach laughed. “Well, I was thinking. I know I’m supposed to be moving to AJ’s when Tanner goes home on Wednesday, but…”

 

The elevator dinged open, stopping Zach mid-sentence and Frankie turned around pulling Zach down the hall with him. Once they were inside the apartment, Frankie pushed Zach back against the door and kissed him roughly for a quick couple seconds, before pulling him towards the bedroom. “What were you thinking then?” he asked casually as they were getting undressed in the bathroom a couple minutes later.

 

Zach laughed. “Well, I know I’m supposed to be moving to AJ’s, but his apartment is tiny…and we already know I’m going to spend most of my time here…I just realized in the elevator that my subconscious has started referring to this, here, your apartment as ‘home’. And I like that. I like thinking of this as ‘home’ and as ‘our’ apartment and not just your apartment where I spend all my time but never really permanently.”

 

“Are you saying you want to just stay here?” Zach nodded and Frankie giggled loudly and wrapped himself around Zach immediately. “Please, will you? That would be amazing.”

 

Zach smiled. “Can I? I mean…is that okay?”

 

“Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be okay! I get to have you with me _every_ day. It’ll be perfect.”

 

Zach smiled again and captured Frankie’s lips in his. “I’m not a fan of the weather, but the company makes everything better. New York might be cold as fuck, but I’ll survive as long as I have your arms around me at night.”

 

**

 

[picture]

_ranceypants_

I couldn’t be happier right now. New York might be cold, but it’s worth it when I have his arms around me. @FrankieJGrande #Zankie [emojis]

 

_@ranceypants_

I’m so incredibly happy. The cold of winter in New York might be worth it for this. @FrankieJGrande [picture – link]

 

[picture]

_frankiejgrande_

Best ending to the best night. I love this man more than words and I get to fall asleep like this every night. @ranceypants #Perfection #Zankie #Boyfriends #Cuddles [emojis]

 

_@FrankieJGrande_

I love @ranceypants so much. I’m extremely lucky to have him. #Zankie #Boyfriends [picture-link]


End file.
